diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru Sakamaki
}} Subaru Sakamaki (逆巻 スバル Sakamaki Subaru) is the sixth and youngest son of the Sakamaki household. Subaru is the only son of Christa, the third wife of Tougo Sakamaki, the Vampire King. Appearance Subaru has white hair and blood red eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket with black jeans also with a necklace around his neck. He wears a red shirt with a brown belt around it. At the ends of this red shirt it appears to be ripped/shredded. He is also seen in his uniform which is the same as his brothers although the style is different in which he wears his jacket unbuttoned with a vest over a white end shredded shirt along with the usual black pants of the uniform. He also wears white heeled boots with it. He appears to be wearing a wrist band on his arm along with a necklace (2) around his neck. Personality He is usually alone and never cares about whats happening around him, Subaru is the silent type. He sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room. However, he easily gets angry and resorts to violence, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. He manages to compress this side when around Yui, but is still prone to outbursts. There is a tsundere side of him that only Yui can see. He's a delinquent type, kinda violent and loves to damage things. He's also a sadist, but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. Subaru can sometimes be considerate, he tried to let Yui escape from the mansion and let her have his silver knife that could kill vampires like him. History Subaru's mother, Christa, was forced by Tougo Sakamaki into becoming his bride and then he raped her - what eventually leaded to Subaru's birth. Because of this, his mother, who’s already extremely unstable, put him through a lot, such as calling him filthy and asking him to kill her. Of course he grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted, and he thinks it’s his fault she is in this state. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vent his anger towards things. Relationships Family Subaru doesn't seem so be to close to one of his brothers although it seems he loves to pester and annoy them as seen when Yui first arrives and he calls Kanato a pipsqueak because of his height. Christa Subaru's relationship with Christa is quite complicated. Subaru loves his mother, but Christa occasionally snaps at Subaru and begs him to kill her. She says Subaru was something she never wanted. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Enhanced Strength Seen when he bust down the entire wall of a building in the manga anthology ch.1 and when he crushes her phone in only one hand in the game. He crashes Church's wall in Dark Scenario Prologue and some other places like bathroom wall. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male